Such casing systems are known in a multitude of variations and are being used to an increasing extent instead of or supplementary to the more traditional forms of fixed electric supply systems in buildings, such as insulated wires drawn through embedded or exposed metal or plastics tubes, or special installation cables for outward mounting on walls and the like.
The utility of casing systems of the kind referred to depends very much on the amount of work, and particularly skilled work, required for mounting the casing system on one or more walls of a room in a neat manner, for wiring the casing system and for mounting and connecting up installation components, such as wall sockets or other electrical connectors, in selected positions, and also on the flexibility in selecting such positions, and on the safety against abusive and hazardous tampering by non-skilled persons.